cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
178 |totalstrength = 2,562,463 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 15,073 |totalnukes = 685 |rank = |score = 10.72 }} While often mistaken for a disorganized mass of neanderthals, the New Sith Order is much more. An Order truly based on its members, NSO has quickly risen to great milestones in it's short existence, widely known as the fastest growing alliance in Digiterra. The glorious New Sith Order is a brown team alliance founded by the great and well-known Ivan Moldavi on March 5th, 2009. Codex of the New Sith Order Declaration of Intent We, the undersigned nations, agree to uphold the principles of the Order, assist our fellow members in times of conflict and push for the betterment of all through whatever means necessary. The Dark Army is based in the Brown trading sphere but will consider nations from any color provided they meet the Dark Lord and Darth Council’s requirements for admission as Acolytes of the Order. Structure of the Order Sith Emperor The Sith Emperor is the sovereign lord of the alliance. He is the ultimate arbiter of law and diplomacy. He reserves the right to delegate these responsibilities as he sees fit. The Emperor serves until he steps down or is overthrown by his betters from within the Darth Council. Darth Council The Darth Council will consist of Sith Lords, appointed through merit and malice by the Dark Lord. The Darth Council will oversee the day to day operation of the alliance, assist the Dark Lord in matters of state and conduct the affairs of the Dark Army in times of war. Brotherhood of Darkness The Brotherhood of Darkness consists of all Acolytes and their military masters, the Sith Mauraders. The Brotherhood of Darkness will serve as the heart and soul of the Dark Army, leading the global push to uphold the principles of the New Sith Order. The Sith Mauraders are elected by the Acolytes to serve as their marshals in times of war and their advisors in times of peace. Admittance to the Order Any nation seeking admission into the Order must post their intent in the appropriate location with the requested information and the following declaration: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Order shall set me free. History of the Sith The history of the Sith Order is one of strife and terror. The Sith have a long tradition of spreading their malevolent ways across the Cyberverse. Only in March of 2010 did Sith historians uncover the Sith Holocrons that detail such a past. Sith Emperors Wars New Sith Order Treaties Related Topics Announcements *Declaration of Intent, Structure and Presence *Siberian Tiger Alliance Announcement, Temporary protection of New Sith Order (Temporary protection from STA) *Regarding the Brown Team (The Terra-Cotta Pact with Carpe Diem) *Decree of the Sith (Declaration of War on CDC) *End of Hostilities (White Peace between NSO and CDC) *New Sith Order and The Galactic Republic Announcement (Ordinance of the Force) *Honor your debts and repay them in full (Declaration of war on Molon Labe) *The Truce at Bakura (Regarding The Phoenix Federation) *New Sith Order Announcement (Protection of Vox Dei) *A Sith Decree (regarding membership for ZI listed nations) *Announcement of Moldavi Doctrine(NSO) *Declaration of War on RAD *Six month Anniversary *Two Hundred Members *Four Million Nation Strength *Sith Republic *NSO declares war on FOK! *Continuation of the war with Fark Other *Peace is a lie... (an elaboration and comment on NSO's creed by Ivan Moldavi) — See Also: "Rebuttal" by Hymenbreach, "Rebuttal to Rebuttal" by Arcades057 *...there is only passion *War is Peace *A Philosophy of Sithism See Also Category:New Sith Order